Naruto new Father, Kyubbi or Kurama's twin brother
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: hey guys the summy for this story is kind of long its inside of story ok i hope you enjoy also this is a yaoi story too so if you dont like yaoi dont read this story
1. summy

p class="MsoNormal"Akuma Kirishima the twin brother of the nine tail fox Kurama, better as known as Kyubbi. Akuma witnessed the destruction that his brother cause taking the lives of countless shinobi's of the hidden leaf. Akuma witnessed the sealing of his brother, which that took the lives of the child's mother and father. It was Kurama's down fall as now my brother resides within a boy I knew it would happened. But I have to make sure that this little one grows to be a strong shinobi. So I decided to adopt the child but to my surprise the Hokage agreed to let me raise the child? Due to the fact that the Hokage thinks I'm related to the child's late mother Kushina Uzumaki, but what will happens when I also decide to adopt a certain Uchiha massacre survivor? What will happened in the nearby future?/p 


	2. Chapter 1

Akuma P.O.V

"Are you sure?" the old man asked as he sat behind his desk. He was wearing a white and red cloak and a large white and red hat that had the kanji sign for fire.

"I'm absolutely sure, Lord Hokage I said as I nodded and thought to myself on what I should do and told Sarutobi, "Okay here's what we should do. You'll fill out the papers ta make me a citizen and Shinobi of konoha, preferably at Jonin level since that's where my skills would probably be leveled at. I said as I looked at the Hokage and my reason on adopting the child is that I think it's best for the child to grow up as other children his age do, "I apologize, But I'm not sure if anyone else is willing to take care of him. I'm sure that adding one more person to my house won't make a big difference, and I just want him to live a normal life.

I see the Hokage answered as he looked at me I guess there isn't a problem. You do look like your sister Kushina Uzumaki, I smiled as i new my red hair will give it away but that's a lie. I'm not really related to Kushina Uzumaki but he doesn't know that I thought. Very well, Akuma. I will allow you to raise Naruto, due to the fact you're his only living relative. But Akuma you will only raise Naruto until he's at the age of five years old. That's when I'll have to send you on an extended mission away from konoha. After those two years I'll have you come back and start your life as a ninja of konoha and raise Naruto from then on. I nodded my head and said I'm grateful for your time, Lord Hokage and if you could fill out the adoption papers for Naruto ahead of time when do I return I'll officially become his adopted parent. That sound good?" "Very well, Akuma Uzumaki," the Hokage smiled.

"Thank you Lord Hokage.

I walked into the hospital where an infant boy was being taken care of. I walked up to the counter.

"I'm here by order of the Hokage to see Naruto Uzumaki. Which room is he held in?," I asked. With a cold dead tone in my voice. The Nurse looked up and blushed on seeing me. I sighed and thought sometime humans are stupid, "He's in room 306," the nurse stated.

"Thank you for your cooperation," I smiled.

As I started to search for the room. I walked towards room 306 where the infant was held in. I walked inside to see a few doctors taking care of the small infant boy. He was peacefully sleeping in a crib.

"You all must leave this room for now. If you have any questions, please direct them to the Hokage," I ordered. They turned away from their work and looked curiously at me, but they did as I ordered.

I walked towards the crib and smiled down at the boy as I gently picked him up into my arms. I made sure not to wake him up from his slumber. I brushed some of his blonde hair away from his delicate face. Then, I covered him in his blanket. I chuckled silently as he smuggled into me.

"I'm your new dad, Naruto," I whispered to him with a voice like silk.

Naruto seemed to smile at this as he continued to sleep. I walked out of the room as I carried him back to the counter. I got a few curious looks from the passing nurses and doctors.

"I'm this boy's new Father by order of the Hokage. If you have questions or concerns please direct them to him. If one of you do say something or do something without my consent," I smashed the desk into pieces with a single punch without waking up Naruto. "I'll make you regret it. I said in a deadly tone, I smiled as I saw how scared they were I will take my leave now, "announced to everyone in this room one of doctors. He nearly fell out of his seat as he watched me leave with the child.

"Why don't we go home, Naruto," I smiled.

I continued walking to a secluded area and far away from the populated area of the village which is surrounded by a small forest. I smiled and snapped my fingers as a brand new manor poofed out of nowhere. I smiled as our new home is ready hey a demon Fox has to live in style. I looked down to still see Naruto sound asleep I smiled as I opened the door to our new home. I walked up to the master bed room I changed into some pajamas and laid in bed. While holding Naruto close as we both slept. The ray of heat that belongs to the sun was touching my skin. I started to wake up. I looked to see Naruto sleeping soundly next to me. I smiled as I got up. I quickly got dressed and went back to little Naruto. He slowly started to wake up.

"Good morning, Naruto," I chuckled, "We have a busy schedule today."

I picked him up with his blanket and started heading out to the market. The googly eyes that was given to me by all the females I passed by. I found a little store that sold products for babies. I went to the clothes section. I looked through the clothes until I found a pair of orange footy pajamas. I saw Naruto stare at it with large eyes. I chuckled as I picked up a few of them. I went to the changing room and tried them on Naruto. He looked adorable. I went to a different section and found some stuffed animals. I stared at one that looked like a fox. 'Naruto playing with a toy fox while having a demon fox inside of him, and having a demon fox look after him" I chuckled at the thought. I grabbed it and moved on.

I bought other necessities Naruto would need. For example, I bought milk solution, a bottle, diapers, a baby carrier, and a crib. I went to the counter to pay for it. "Why what a handsome young man?" the old lady that ran the shop asked.

I just smiled as she figured out how much it all would cost me. it wasn't that much since i got a discount lucky me.

I paid for it and dressed Naruto into one of the diapers and a pair of little orange footy pajamas. I put on the baby carrier and placed him inside. Then, I got out an empty scroll and sealed the rest of the stuff inside of it. I'm really talented at fūinjutsu (Sealing techniques). I placed the scroll in my pouch, and walked out with Naruto. "Where should we go now, Naruto? Hmm . . . How about I show you one of daddy's favorite places to go?" I asked him. Naruto started to giggle. "Then, let's go," I chuckled.

I started to walk with him to a place close to the village. It was a small clearing on a hill. It was surrounded by beautiful Sakura trees but what's so different about these trees that they're blossoms where a bright red color. Most of them still had flowers on them. It was one of my favorite places to rest or have a picnic with my brother before that happened. I could see Naruto's eyes widen at the sight of the Sakura flowers.

The petals danced as they were carried by the wind. I chuckled at the sight of Naruto trying to reach for them with his little hands. Naruto started to cry at the fact that he couldn't catch any. I walked up to a tree and picked a flower. I held it in front of him. He immediately stopped crying and grabbed the flower. I chuckled as he played around with it in pure curiosity.

I sighed as I sat down on the grass and took Naruto out of the carrier. I sat him down in front of me. I gave him a sad smile, and he tilted his head a bit.

"One day, Naruto when your older Daddy has to go away for a while but I'll be back soon your my little boy and I'll always protect you I said with a smile as I began to sing ,

 _Come stop your crying_

 _It will be alright_

 _Just take my hand_

 _Hold it tight_

 _I will protect you_

 _From all around you_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _For one so small,_

 _You seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you,_

 _Keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us_

 _Can't be broken_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart, always_

 _Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

 _They just don't trust what they can't explain_

 _I know we're different but deep inside us_

 _We're not that different at all_

 _And you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _Don't listen to them_

 _'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?_

 _We need each other_

 _To have, to hold._

 _They'll see in time_

 _I know_

 _When destiny calls you_

 _You must be strong (you gotta be strong)_

 _I may not be with you_

 _But you've got to hold on_

 _They'll see in time_

 _I know_

 _We'll show them together_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _[another version says: "Believe me, you'll be in my heart"]_

 _I'll be there from this day on,_

 _Now and forever more_

 _Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)_

 _No matter what they say (I'll be with you)_

 _You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always_

 _Always_

 _I'll be with you_

 _I'll be there for you always_

 _Always and always_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _I'll be there always._

Once I was done singing as I looked at Naruto and sadly smiled You and I aren't a monster. You are my son, Naruto," I hugged Naruto close as I felt tears slip down my face.

I faced him and smiled through my tears. Naruto giggled as he let go of the flower and rubbed his hand on my cheek as if trying to wipe away my tears. I chuckled.

'I've only been with him for two days and I already feel so attached to him. I fear for the day that I might lose him, or the day he find out that I'm a demon but until then, I'll be the best father I can be,' I told myself.


	3. Chapter 2

5 years later

I was standing at the gates of konoha, where I was hugging a crying Naruto for this will be the last time I see him until the two years are over. I looked down at him and smiled "don't worry Naruto I'll be back soon. I promise" I said as I took off my necklace and place it around his little neck. "Akura-Ou will look after you while I'm away my son I'll be home soon after this mission ok ". I said as I heard Naruto say "ok dad Please be safe" I nodded my head and said " I will" I began to walk away as I saw Naruto hugging Akura-Ou as he waved goodbye still crying.

 **Naruto POV**

"Naruto! It's time for your first day of school!" I heard Akura-Ou yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm almost ready Akura-Ou" I yelled from my room. Akura-Ou is my dad's familiar he has been taking care of me, while my dad away on that mission. He can really keep this manor clean all by himself I wonder how.

"Hurry up before you're breakfast gets cold!" Akura-Ou yelled as he set a small stack of pancakes with syrup and a cup of orange juice on the table. "I'm coming!" I ran into the kitchen and sat down to eat my breakfast. "Itadakimasu!" I grinned and dug right in. Akura-Ou chuckled as he started to pack my lunch. Akura-Ou was a bit concerned about how I'll be treated at school and the village. Akura-Ou, and my Dad doesn't want other kids to bully meor make fun of me. or treat me bad.

"Naruto," Akura-Ou said. I turned to Akura-Ou as I ate. "Remember, if any one are mean to you, just tell me and I'll make sure they won't do it again," Akura-Ou sweetly smiled at me. In my mind I could actually see Akura-Ou planning out plenty of funerals for those who even tried to be mean to me.

"Don't worry, Akura-Ou. I'll be fine," I grinned. Akura-Ou smiled again.

2 Years Later

3rd POV

Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki were standing guard at the gates of konoha enjoying the day. "Sure is peaceful isn't it, Izumo?" Kotetsu asked his best friend. "Yeah, kinda makes you wish sometin' exciting would happen, right?" Kotetsu nodded in agreement with his best friend. "Yeah, but not TOO exciting. That would be bad." "Yeah," Izumo agreed. "Hey look someone's comin'. You got anyone on that list of yours to show up?" Kotetsu looked through the list and shook his head, "Nope no one's supposed to be arriving." The two looked at each other and drew their kunai. As the man got closer they got a better look at him. The man had long messy red hair that goes down to low back. He had on a red kimono with yellow flames on the front side of the kimono, wakizashi strapped to his waste and a katana to his back. They couldn't see his most of his face as it was hidden by a straw hat.

Akuma P.O.V

It's been two whole years since I've been in the Village I wonder how Naruto and Akura-Ou are doing but my train of thought were cut off when I heard someone "Sir, please identify yourself or we will subdue you by any means necessary, "I looked to see it was Izumo and Kotetsu. "Let's start with your name and why you're here. Please take off the hat as well," Kotetsu ordered.

When I did, they were both shocked to see that I had on a konoha forehead protector my red eyes and last the whiskers marks on my cheeks. I smirked and said "My name is Akuma Uzumaki and I've completed an extended mission directly from the Hokage. If you must you may bring him out here to confirm my identity while one of you stays to keep an eye on me." The two looked at each other and nodded and Izumo went off to fetch the Hokage while Kotetsu stayed man this guy is scary.

~Mean while back with Akura-Ou ~

Akura-Ou POV

"Also, don't forget to make friends as well...I stopped when I felt my master nearby and smiled as I looked back to Naruto and continued . . . You don't need a ton of them. . . Just a few is fine. . . As long as they're ones you can really trust . . ." I smiled as I spoke to my young master.

That sounds alot like what dad use to say," Naruto said with a smile. I smile as I knew my young master loved his father and my true master.

"Remember to respect your elders and teachers, and Naruto you have to study hard to get good grades. Lastly, I better not get complaints about you, so you behave or I'll have to tell your father and he will show you what true fear is," I said darkly. Naruto nodded furiously at the sight of me or his father upset. I bet he knows not to misbehave now. Knowing what his father will do to him.

"Let's go to school!" Naruto grinned and jumped off his chair he quickly got his backpack and I gave him his lunch. We started to walk all the way to the Academy. When we finally got there I saw all the other parents drop off their kids. I crouched down to Naruto's height.

"Have a great day at school. I'll be waiting to pick you up with a big surprise ok," I smiled brightly at him.

"See you then, Akura-Ou !" Naruto jumped on me and hugged me tightly. I smiled as I hugged back.

"Bye!" Naruto ran off inside with the others. "Bye young master," I stood up and wavedMaster Akuma, Naruto your son will be truly happy to know your finally home i said to myself. As i was about to walk away when i noticed little Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Hey!" I smiled as I walked up to him.

"Hi Akura-Ou ," he ran up to me.

"You're starting at the Academy today?" I asked.

"Yep! I'm gonna get really strong just like Itachi!" he stated.

"I'm sure you'll be even stronger than Itachi. You two just learn at a different pace," I assured him." Yeah, and when I get older, I'll show you that I'm a great ninja," he announced proudly.

"I'm sure you will. Now get to class before you're late," I pointed out after ruffling his hair.

"Okay, bye Akura-Ou!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to class.

"Bye," I waved.

Hokage Tower

Akuma P.O.V

Sarutobi looked at me with an expecting look in his eyes. "So tell me what have you been up to these past 2 years, Akuma?" I chuckled and gave him a brief description of everything that I did, "Well all I really did was travel around the place looking around, training, learn new things. Didn't really have a specific destination. I met quite a few characters. For example, One day I met a blond healer who had some big fetish for gambling. She was traveling with someone named Shibuhei or Shinugi or something. But, my least favorite was a white haired perver *cough* researcher with a frog obsession, Never liked perverts." His reaction was NOT what I was expecting. What was it? He burst out laughing like a madman. I was getting a bit nervous I never seen Sarutobi act like this before, "W-What is it? Was it something I said?"

The laughing went on for about another minute or two before he stopped laughing. While still out of breath he tried to explain what he was laughing at, "Akuma, it's nothing you said or did it's just-just *snort* the two you just described are more likely than not two of my pupils from long ago. I let that sink in for a moment before I thought of a reply to it, "Oh, well when I last saw them the girl was doing very well. In fact we had this really big and really complicated adventure that took 3 months. I actually think- Was your student's name Tsunade?" He nodded yes and I continued, "That she had a good time. Though, I haven't seen her in a year or so. As for the pervert well-"I cracked my knuckles and got an evil grin on my face, "let's just say I left him at the ER."

Surprisingly Sarutobi wasn't too effected by this little revelation. "Well, I'm glad to hear that," Did he hate the pervert too? "Well since you're here I guess that means you're ready to begin your life as a Konohana Shinobi and get back with your son, Sarutobi asked I nodded my head when Akura-Ou appeared out of nowhere Scaring Sarutobi.

 **Sarutobi POV**

I could never get used to Akura-Ou appearing out of nowhere this makes my ANBU and the ROOT ANBU look like a joke. And how does he know that Akuma made it, back to the village. "Master Akuma, lord Hokage Akura-Ou" said as he bowed his head. "Akura-Ou what's the matter?" Akuma asked as he looked at his familiar "Master Naruto is going to be excited to see you, after these long two years"." "I bet I really did missed my son." Akuma said as he smiled. "Will I think it's best to say Akuma I'll let you go see your son". I said as Akuma just smiled and left with Akura-Ou in a poof of smoke.

~Time skip~

Akuma P.O.V

When Akura-Ou and I got to the academy, I started to notice other parents come and wait to pick up their kids. I sighed in relief when I realized we weren't late but scared in how Naruto will react on seeing me again. But that all changed when I heard someone yell "Dad!" I turned to see Naruto running out along with all the other kids I smiled at him. He ran up to me crying and gave me a hug. "Oh Naruto I really missed you i said as I hugged my son, as I smiled and looked down at him so how was your first day, Naruto? "Did you behave while I was away?" I asked with a chuckle.

"It was awesome and yes dad I behaved! I got to meet a lot of people, but there was this one guy that just gets on my nerves," Naruto grumbled that last part.

"Oh really? Who?" I asked as I knelt down to his height. Oh, Sasuke! How's my little boy's first day?" I heard a woman gush.

"You again!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at Sasuke.

"What do you want now?" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Why you little," Naruto shook his fist at him as he glared.

"Sasuke?" I questioned as I got up and turned to them while Akura-Ou did the same thing.

"Dad?" Sasuke asked and looked surprised. As he looked at me and Akura-Ou.

I chuckled a bit, "Looks like they didn't get along like." "What are you talking about, Dad?" Naruto asked. "It's nothing son come let's go home." I said as I held Naruto's hand "come Akura-Ou. I said as we all started to walk home.

 ** _Streets of Konohana_**

As we were heading 'home I heard some very unsightly comments like, "Who's that with the demon?", "Why is he with that horrid child?", and "Great more of them just what we need." But what really got me was, "Those three should just burn away in all of Hell for eternity." Needless to say I wasn't' happy about it. I turned around, "I can hear all of you, you know!"Everyone including Naruto were in complete shock over the statement while not Akura-Ou. "Y'know I'm really disappointed in all of you. You're picking on a poor little boy who didn't do anything to you. The Nine-Tailed Fox is sealed inside of' him. So, what? If anything you should be praising' him for that. But nooooooo you go and attack him and call him a demon. If anyone here's a demon it's all of you single minded fools! And from now on, if any of you want to' pick on him or get a literal piece of him you'll have to go through me his father, Akuma Uzumaki! Come on, Naruto, Akura-Ou, let's get going'." We left and not a single villager said anything the rest of the way. 'I guess Naruto ninja lives will begin now,' I thought as a ghost of a smile appeared on my face.


	4. Chapter 3

Akuma P.O.V

Once we made it back to the Manor, I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "Looks like they didn't get along like we hoped they would Akura-Ou."

"I guess not Master Akuma," Akura-Ou chuckled with me.

What are you talking about, Dad?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you and Sasuke used to play together as babies. It was like you two were friends. I guess you don't remember," I smiled.

"What?! Friends with that guy?!" He hollered in disbelief, I smiled to see the manor is just the same how I left it in the last two years, I smiled and looked at Naruto good job Naruto for helping Akura-Ou to keep the manor clean.

"Yes, Dad!" Naruto said as we all laughed at this. "Well then. It's around supper time, and also for us to spend some good old father and son bonding time. I have a lot catching up to do. Because of my two years long mission away from the village. So how about we go get something' to eat. It's my treat. Where'd you like to go Naruto?" Naruto seem a bit taken back by my statement, "But how will you pay for it dad?"

"The Hokage gave me around 150,000 yen or so for anything I needed after I got back. I also have around 30,000-50,000 yen left over from side-jobs during' my mission. It's not like money is real problem for me. I thought as I saw Naruto grinned.

Naruto grinned at this, "Well if that's the case I know just the place to go. Its a little ramen stand called Ichiraku Ramen. It's the best place to go for the nectar of the God's bestowed upon man called Ramen." I chuckled at this. Not because he was being ridiculous but because he wasn't far off from the "bestowed by the God's" part. Good so let's go I said as I looked at Akura-Ou, Akura-Ou stay here and keep an eye on the Manor. Akura-Ou bowed and said "yes my master". "Well I have no problem with that. Doesn't sound too expensive. "I thought. I told him agreeing. …. From that day onwards I made it VERY clear that from now on Naruto would have to pay for Ramen with his own allowance. I couldn't blame him I have the same appetite as him but my poor wallet.

 ** _At Ichiraku Ramen_**

Akuma P.O.V

Ichiraku Ramen wasn't that big of a restaurant. Only a small ramen stand with about 8-10 seats in it. At the counter was a fairly old man who looked to be in at least his late 50s. Naruto told me he was the owner and chef of the stand, Teuichi. I never seen him when I was last here in the village... Oh that's right I was taking care of Naruto when he was a baby. I sighed and remember those good old days but that really took most of my time. I looked around and next to Teuichi was an 11-12 year old girl talking to him.

"But, I don't wanna," the girl wined. Ugh, great just what I need a little whiny girl. Don't get me wrong I love kids (especially with salt…. Just kidding) hey I'm a demon fox after all I use to eat humans but that's all in the past, but I HATE whiners. If this girls a whiner I swear-

The man looked at the girl with long eyes, "Now what's wrong with becoming a Ninja, Ayame?" Oh, so that's what this is about. The girl doesn't want to become a Shinobi. Can't say I blame her. I mean who WANTS to go around killing' people off. Then again, I'm one to talk. "There's nothing wrong with it I just want to help you run the shop daddy. Making Raman's MY dream!" the girl cried cheerfully striking a pose. Eeeeehhhhhhh!? Daddy!? That dude looks waaaaaaaay too old to be that girl's father or that old man is still playing the field. Well, apparently my disbelief was showing and Naruto whispered to me. "Teuichi-san's actually Ayame's grandfather but her parents were killed when she was young and he raised her so he's more of a father than a grandfather to her." I nodded in understanding. Tough, life. I'm not too surprised cause this probably happens a lot to the kids in this village. Well I couldn't ponder the thought any further as our presence was noticed. Teuichi looked over to us, "Oh, Naruto! Hey! Where's Iruka and Akura-Ou? And who's this?" Naruto smirked, "Nope, I'm not here with Iruka-sensei or Akura-Ou today. Today I'm here with my dad, Akuma Uzumaki he's finally came home after his two long year's mission!" Needless to say the two of them were shocked. Was I gone for that long I thought?

"D-D-DAD!? I thought Akura-Ou was your dad Naruto!" Ayame practically screamed in pure shock.

Teuichi chuckled, "Ayame I think Naruto means to say that Akuma is finally home after his long mission away from the village." He explained to Ayame. I nodded, "Yep, I finally get to come home after my two years away from the village. I wanted to stay and raise my son but, the Hokage had to send me on a special mission just after Naruto turn 5 years old. So, here we are celebrating'." I held my usual smile on my face as I cheerfully explained the situation to them.

Teuichi smiled and said to me, "Well, I'm glad to hear that. As a special celebration, Naruto. Endless free Ramen today! While supplies lasts and you don't scare away the other costumers or put us out of business." Well, I get the feeling' I'm gonna like this man. Ayame smiled at Naruto. "Congrats, Naruto. You deserve it and your father is finally home safe and sound. Hey, maybe those stinking' little B-Hole excuses for villagers will leave you alone now and I bet your dad is really going to kick they're buts now!" She gave Naruto a big smile. To which he gave an even bigger smile back. I chuckled and couldn't resist the urge to tease my poor son.

"Aw, my Little Baby Boy's got a crush what happened while I was away. And I can't believe I forgot a camera. How adorable," I smiled toothy and widely at Naruto. To which I got a howling laugh from Teuichi and a "Shut up you perverted old man!" simultaneously from Naruto and Ayame. I laughed out loud at that, "Hahahahaha! See!? They're even speeking angrily at the same time, Teuichi. Better start planning the wedding." Teuichi was clearly having breathing issues from the way he spoke, "I know! Just need to see if Ayame will stand still long enough to take the measurements for the dress!" He was bawling on the floor crying and I soon followed suit. "Or if we can get Naruto from eating all of the Ramen flavored cake!" I laughed.

Ayame and Naruto clearly did not like this idea as both me and Teuichi received blows to the gut. After a few minutes we both regained ourselves and were able to breathe again. We got up and sighed. "Sorry kiddos. Got a little carried away there," I said. Teuichi apologized right after me.

"You two better be," Ayame said, "Me and Naruto are just friends. Right, Naruto?"

Naruto closed his eyes and crossed his arms before he nodded his head, "Right." sure you are I thought.

I chuckled, "Oh, well. Any who we better sit down Naruto." We sat down at the counter. I ordered some plain beef ramen and Naruto ordered miso ramen with extra prok (his favorite apparently). I ate a little bit of mine and turned to Naruto, "So Naruto. How's yo- … WHAT THE HELL!?" There before me were about; oh, five empty ramen bowls on the table. I'm not joking. "Please tell me that someone just put a few random empty bowls of ramen next to Naruto as some kind of joke or that my brother is finally paying me back for laughing at him when he got sealed away. I thought. Naruto added another empty bowl to the stack and Ayame quickly gave him a new one. Nope it's not a joke.

Naruto looked at me then my Ramen, oh hell no you're not getting anywhere near my food I thought as Naruto said "Hey, Dad, you gonna eat that?"

"Yes, I'm gonna eat it Naruto I'm just trying to comprehend how your able to eat so much Ramen in such a short amount of time. Without' getting' sick." He shrugged and went back to eating his. I sighed and went back to mine. As I saw the pile grow I was actually relieved that it was free. Though as we were eating' a couple came in and sat down as far away from us as they could and started whispering', "Look, it's the demon brat and his servant." "Yeah, they should just die, right?" "I know they're nothing more than a stain on this village's good name." Ok, I heard that and apparently Naruto probably did too. My eyes glowed a dark red as I just want to rip off their heads! Right here and right now. I smirked as I leaned next to Naruto and whispered, "Hey, son watch this. It'll shut 'em up real fast." Naruto beamed at this thought. I noticed Teuichi was rolling' up his sleeves and Ayame was getting' really pissed at them. I held my hands up to tell them to stop and whispered, "I'll deal with this." The two looked at each other for a moment and nodded to me. I reached to my side and pulled out my sword before discreetly pointing it at them. "Ragnarok, bloody shot "The blade extended and formed a small and harmless bijuu ball and fired at them "missed" them by about a hair. They were shocked and in complete terror over that and looked to see where that blast came from'. Once they saw I retracted my sword and spoke, "We can hear you, you 'know. If you don't have anything nice to say about someone don't say it at all. Especially near them or next. Or else," I smirked, "I won't "miss" next time." They high-tailed it out of there just after that.

I sheathed my sword and smiled. "Hopefully that will shut them up. Right, Naruto?" I looked over at Naruto and got a bit worried. He was just staring' at me all wide-eyed and I was afraid I'd scared my son. As luck would have it that wasn't the case.

"THAT WAS AWESOME, DAD! Can you teach me how to do that? Huh, can you? Can you?" He beamed out with pure enthusiasm. I gave a huge sigh of relief and answered him.

"Sure Naruto, Maybe when your older but I'm afraid you can't use my blade, Ragnarok can only be used by me. See, me and Ragnarok, we're one and the same. When the time comes I'll make you a sword just like this one. I said as Naruto just smiled and nodded his head

Teuichi looked at me curiously, "You speak as if that sword has a mind of its own." He rubbed his chin thinking. I answered, "Not just a mind but an entire soul. In all but structure Ragnarok's a living' being just like you and' me. He's what's called a sacred sword the last of its kind." Teuichi seemed very interested in this, "Hmmm, interesting and how one might gain a sacred sword?" Like I said before Ragnarok is the last of his kind and he can be very picky, when it comes to his users. I was lucky to find him before anyone else, I don't want to anyone using Ragnarok for the wrong reason. I looked at Naruto, " That goes for you too, My Little Baby Boy." when I make your sword you mustn't abused its power.

Naruto got a tick mark on his face and yelled, "I'M NOT A BABY!" I chuckled at this. He crossed his arms and pouted, "But, if you say so dad."

I smiled, "Good now that that's over with let's get going I bet Akura-Ou is getting worried'," I turned around and waved, "See ya later Teuichi, Ayame!" Yeah, and thanks for the free Ramen!" Naruto yelled.

"You're welcome, take care!" They yelled back. Teuichi grinned once they were gone, "I think Naruto has the perfect Father."

 ** _Later_**

As we were heading' back to the manor we ran into a small family. They consisted of: A tall man with short black hair and a stern expression, a young lady with gentle features and a kind smile, I think I know her from somewhere I thought. A boy with two creases going down his face, and a young boy with black hair like the rest with a Mightier-than-thou vibe to him. I remember that one Naruto told me about him. Naruto wanted to keep walking when i heard "Akuma! It's me, Mikoto," I heard someone call out to me. I and Naruto turned around when I saw Mikoto running up to me... Oh Mikoto! That's right! I remember now I thought. The rest of her Family stop when Mikoto walked to me. Not wanting to be rude I greeted her Hey, Mikoto. How are you?" I greeted her. "I'm doing great. I was just wondering how you and Naruto are doing," she asked.

"We're doing great, I answered but before I could ask anything the Man that was with Mikoto spoke, "Oh why hello there, I haven't seen you before my name is Fugaku Uchiha, im guessing you know my wife Mikoto, and my sons Itachi and Sasuke.

"You again!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at Sasuke. As Naruto hugged one of my legs. I smiled, "Hello, I'm Akuma Uzumaki. I just recently came home after a two years long mission and I'm sorry for my son," I gestured to Naruto, "Naruto."He nodded. "Oh Akuma it's been a long time, I remember when we bring the boys to play together when they were babies" Mikoto said as I chuckled a bit, "Looks like they didn't get along like we hoped they would."

"I guess not," Mikoto chuckled with me. Naruto looked at me confused.

"Naruto, you and Sasuke used to play together as babies. It was like you two were friends. I guess you don't remember," I smiled.

"What?! Friends with this guy?!" He hollered in disbelief.

"Like I would ever be friends with this loser," Sasuke huffed.

"Sasuke! Don't be rude," Mikoto scolded him. Fugaku, sighed, "Sasuke, be nice. This attitude of yours won't get you far." He didn't respond just crossed his arms and scowled. I sighed, "NO offense intended good sir but," I looked at Sasuke and spoke sarcastically, "you have a very pleasant son if I do say so myself. He seems sooo selfless." He nodded, "Yes, I should really work on his discipline and respect more. This will only get him into trouble down the road." He turned to his other son, "Isn't that right, Itachi?"The boy closed his eyes and nodded, "Yes, Father, but he's young. There's no need to rush." He turned to look at me, "But, I don't think I've ever seen you around here before. Akuma, was it? I feel as if you're a recent arrival to the village."

I smiled kindly, "Well, I'm afraid if you want info on that you'll need to ask the Hokage. Granted, yes, I haven't mingled that much with the villagers since I joined the village. But I've been a part of konoha for several years now." Fugaku smiled, "Hmmmm, well if you don't mind I'd like to have a sparring match with you if that is acceptable." He reached out his hand. Yep, definitely planning' something' and this is my chance to find out. I shook his hand, "That sounds like a plan. Tomorrow would probably be best."

He nodded, "Yes, I was going to suggest that. Tomorrow is my day off." I nodded in agreement. We passed each other with our respective sons staring at each other.

3rd POV

Fugaku stares at Akuma. Akuma Uzumaki-.

Akuma smiles and looks at Fugaku Uchiha-

Fugaku: Tomorrow I will learn just who you are.

Akuma: Tomorrow I'll learn just what are you planning'.


	5. Chapter 4

Akuma P.O.V

I, Naruto, and Akura-Ou were heading back to the manor. It was getting dark and there weren't that many people still on the streets so we didn't have to worry about any bad stares that much. "Umm, hey, Dad?"

I looked at him confused. Wondering what was it that Naruto wanted? Well only one way to find out. . "Hmm, what is it Naruto?" I said in a questioning tone.

"Ummm, why did you and Sasuke's dad, agree to have a fight. And what's with that look he was giving you?" "I didn't like it?" He asked nervously. "Well you see Naru-kun, Fugaku and I want to see how we stand against each other in a fight to see where our skills are at their best do you understand." I said as I looked at Naruto only to see him nod his head. "As for that look he was giving to me I don't know? Maybe he has a thing for your dad, and is planning for a way to steal me away from you." I said in a teasing tone. Only for Naruto to hug my leg and yell "NOO! I won't let that man take you away from me Dad I love you so much that I'll even fight Hokage-jiji to keep you safe."

I and Akura-Ou smiled at Naruto's answer as I picked him up and held him in my arms and smiled " don't worry my sweet little Naru-kun, no one is going to take me away from you, I'll forever be by your side my beloved kit, I said as I kissed Naruto's forehead. Only to see my son blush a bright cherry red.

 ** _At the Manor_**

Well, Naruto it's getting late off to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." He nodded and went to bed. I turned around and head to my room only to hear "Ummm dad do you mind if I sleep with you to night." Naruto asked blushing a bit. I smiled and picked Naruto up and held him in my arms. As Naruto wrapped his little arms around my neck as I carried Naruto to my room. as I gently place Naruto on my bed as I lay down next to him as I whispered softly to Naruto." you really love me as your father Naru-chan?" as Naruto rubbed my cheek with his tiny hands as I kept my own on his and as I brought Naruto closer and he smuggled into the crook of my neck happily and I smiled. I closed my own eyes and went to sleep with a big smile after all those years being apart from my son. But i couldn't help but to wonder about that Fugaku Uchiha seems suspicious. I can't help but wonder. What's he planning? But that doesn't matter now. I thought as I whispered

"Good night Naru-chan." as sleep claimed us both as we both slept peacefully into the night.

 ** _Uchiha Compound_**

Fugaku P.O.V.

I sat down and sipped from my tea cup. I was alone in my clan-head office and just finished some paper-work and was taking a break. I heard a knock on the door. I looked up from my tea and said, "Come in."

Itachi walked into the room. I was a bit surprised to see him. I had thought he had already gone to bed. I looked at him and said, "Itachi, sit down," He sat across my desk from me. I asked him, "So, what is it?"

He looked at me seriously, "Father, why did you agree to that sparring match? We know nothing about that Akuma Uzumaki character." I chuckled, "Don't you see, Itachi. I set that up specifically because we know nothing about him. He's an unknown, we know nothing of his jutsu or any other abilities he may have. You and I could both tell he was strong, but how strong is he? We need to know. Especially since our intelligence knows nothing on the man."

Itachi was taken aback by this, "Wait, you mean there are NO RECORDS of him?"

I nodded, "Well, not in the Konohagakure anyways. All we could find on him was his Shinobi registration and the adoption papers for Naruto. From Seven years ago. On October 11th."

Itachi's eyes grew to the size of golf balls, "That's only a days after the Nine-Tails' attack on the village! What does it mean father?"

I closed my eyes and gave him the only answer I could, "I don't know Itachi. I really don't."

Akuma P.O.V

When I woke up with a yawn as I felt something snuggle into my neck and a small breath on my neck as I gazed down at the little blonde bundle cuddled up against me and smiled. I slowly sat up with Naruto in my arms as he too yawned cutely and gazed at me with those curious cerulean orbs only for me to notice that Akura-Ou was holding a letter that Fugaku had a delivered to us in the night telling us to go to training' grounds to say I had no idea where that was but I was glad I had Akura-Ou who knew where that training ground was. Once we got there I noticed that Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke were there as well. I smiled and waved, "Hey there, we're here!"

They all noticed me and nodded simultaneously (did they practice that or something?). I thought as Naruto was glaring at Fugaku from behind my leg. I told Naruto to go wait over there by the other Uchihas with, Akura-Ou while I have my fight, "And don't try to kill Sasuke either," I said sternly. Naruto grumpily nodded and ran over to them, Akura-Ou following close behind him.

I noticed that Mikoto was giving Sasuke a look that said the same thing. Sasuke tried to act cool but I could tell he could feel her glare. I had a happy thought over this and walked towards Fugaku.

We both bowed and shook hands. "I'm glad you could make it, Akuma," Fugaku politely greeted me.

"Of course I made it. It's not every day one gets to battle the leader of a very powerful clan," I said. We removed our hands. I asked him for the rules. "The rules are simple really, first person to draw blood, in any quantity, wins. Also, no killing. Other than that anything goes," He explained to me. I nodded in agreement to these rules.

"That sounds fair. But who is the proctor?" I asked.

"That would be my son, Itachi," Itachi stepped forward. He turned towards me and explained, "Don't worry. If he's anything he's fair."

"That's good to know," I told him, "We going to start now?"

"Of course," Fugaku said.

We both took our positions. He got into a stance and activated his Sharingan. I drew Ragnarok and pointed it at him. I could've easily pounded him into the dirt in an instant. But that wouldn't be any fun, now would it? Itachi looked at us, "Now, I'll explain the rules for those who don't know. This is a one-on-one fight. Interference from outside is not allowed, killing shall be treated as murder, you win when you are able to directly make your opponent draw blood 1…..2…3…. Begin!"

3rd person P.O.V.

Fugaku drew out his Kunai. Crouching down ready to attack shifted his kunai to his left hand. In response, Akuma shifted into a basic stance, Ragnarok in his hand before he lunged forwards. The kunai that Fugaku hurled hitting Akuma dead on. Naruto became worried as he yelled "Dad!" But before anything else happened they noticed Akuma's body was nowhere to be seen.

Itachi was trying to analyze this in his head, "Was that… Substitution? No, it can't be. There wasn't anything else in his place. But, how? And where is he?"

Fugaku was looking around trying to find Akuma. As he was looking behind him he heard a voice above him, "What are you looking for Fugaku. I'm right here." Fugaku looks up in surprise as Akuma Uzumaki came down on him with his blade along with him. Fugaku dodges and launches a fire ball at Akuma. Akuma dodges and takes out and throws some Ninja stars. Fugaku deflects them and charges at Akuma. Akuma flashsteps and jumps onto a nearby post still smiling. Fugaku charges at him and tries to strike with his kunai. Akuma blocks with his sword and they start to clash blades. The crowd stares in awe at the seriousness of the battle. Amazed by this. Itachi wondered to himself, "Well, dad looks like you bit off more than you could chew, huh? This man appears to be extremely powerful. I'm getting the vibe off him that he's holding back in order to prolong and enjoy the battle. Or maybe for another reason?"

The two clashed blades for a while longer they eventually land with a bit of distance between them. Fugaku is huffing but Akuma appears to not be out of breath. Fugaku eyes Akuma and says, "Well, I have to admit I underestimated you. I'll just have to step up my game," He takes a stance, "Behold, my full power. My …...Mangekyou Sharingan!" The pattern in his eyes changes. The Mangekyou Sharingan has a black X with a small hole in the middle of it. It has 3 black circles that go around his eye disappearing whenever they touch the X but are visible in the space between the X's "arms".

"Well, that could be trouble. I'll have to step up my game too." Akuma gets into the stance to release his sword. "Ragnarok, Bloody shot "The blade extended and formed a small and harmless bijuu ball at Fugaku but, he easily dodges it. This surprises Akuma, "He was able to follow Ragnarok's movements AND dodge it? Those eyes are something to fear all right." "No wonder Kurama hated those eyes. Akuma thought as he saw Fugaku smirks and tells Akuma, "This is the end of the battle Akuma. Prepare to lose!" He charges at Akuma and uses Amaterasu. Akuma dodges it barely as he fired it at point-blank. Akuma smiles and comments, "Well, that's a nasty trick you got there, Fugaku. Better be careful with that. Someone could get really hurt. Besides, last I checked Fire doesn't make you bleed. It makes you burn. Don' get carried away now."

Fugaku nods, "You are right that was careless of me. But, I DO know a jutsu that would work." Runs up to Akuma. Akuma dodges but Fugaku gets a good look at his eyes, "TSUKYOMI!" The genjutsu activates.

Akuma stands still for a while unmoving. Everyone waits in anticipation.

"D-D-did it work?" Itachi thought.

After a while they heard an unexpected voice. "So, what's supposed to be happening here, exactly?" Akuma asked. In a bored tone

Fugaku's eyes grow in awe and he quickly jumps back away from Akuma. "H-H-HOW DID YOU ESCAPE THE TSUKUYOMI!? IT IS THE ULTIMATE GENJUTSU! D-D-DO YOU REALLY HAVE THAT LEVEL OF CHAKRA CONTROL!?"

"Aaaaaah so that was a Genjutsu was it? That explains why it didn't work." Akuma remarks in and understanding tone.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asks.

Akuma smile widens and answers Itachi's question, "Well, you 'see here I'm not an average person. I'm very special because I was born with a very useful bloodline that can cancelled any dojutsu and any bloodline." Everyone but Naruto and Akura-Ou exclaims at this, "WHAAAAAAAT!?" Fugaku shakes very fearfully at this and thinks to himself, "a-a bloodline that can canceled any Dojustu? Well that explains why the Tsukuyomi didn't work. But how is such a thing even possible? Akuma's smile widens at the edges. Akuma points his finger at Fugaku and says, "Demon art seal # 1." Fugaku is suddenly wrapped in an invisible force and he falls to the ground.

Fugaku tries to figure out what just happened and thinks to himself, "W-What's binding me?" He tries struggling but is only met with severe pain. Akuma shakes his head and disappointedly explains to Fugaku what just happened, "What I used on you was a Kido. It's an art that only me and my brother can use. Also, it ain't a good idea to keep struggling unless you want to rip your soul and body apart. Akuma puts away his sword as he walked over and bends down to Fugaku who looks fearful!" Akuma used one of his claws and slits his cheek and he bleeds from the wound.

Itachi stares at this and meekly announces, "W-winner. Akuma Uzumaki."

Naruto jumps up and down crazily and cries out ALRIGHT! WAITA GO DAD! Ha! My dad's better than yours Sasuke." Naruto sticks his tongue out at Sasuke but he doesn't notice. While Akura-Ou just clapped for his masters win. The Uchihas are all just staring at Akuma and realized one thing- Akuma was worlds greater than their clans' strongest warrior and THAT was a problem.

Akuma P.O.V.

I removed the Kido from Fugaku and gave him my hand which he half-mindedly took. Once he got up he brushed himself off and regained his composure. "Well, I must say it has been a long time since I have ever felt pure fear. I congratulate you on your win Mr. Uzumaki."

I just smiled and casually told him, "Please, just call me Akuma." I held my hand out and he shook it. With that I left him standing there and went over to Naruto and Akura-Ou.

Naruto was beaming, "Yeah! You were awesome dad! Wooohooo! Teach me that Kido stuff! Will ya?"

I smiled and patted him on his head, "Maybe one day my little baby boy. Though, I'm not sure how good a teacher I would be. I'm a master at all of the Bindings, Shields, and Seals. But, I aren't as good at all the attacking' stuff. I'm average at best. I bet Akura-Ou will be happy to teach you Kido as well. I said as I looked at my kit. "Well, I think you more than make up for that, Akuma" a new voice said behind me. I was startled and turned around to find Sarutobi standing' behind me. Ok that was creepy for an old man I thought.

"Lord Hokage! When did you arrive?" Mikoto asked surprised.

Sarutobi turned toward her and smile warmly, "I've been here the entire fight." He then spoke directly to me, "Akuma, we have a problem. It appears that the council isn't happy about you adopting Naruto." My eyes widen at the news how did they know about as Naruto was now hugging my leg in fear.

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 5

Akuma P.O.V

"He then spoke directly to me, "Akuma, we have a problem. It appears that the council isn't happy about you adopting Naruto." My eyes widen at the news how did they know about that, and now Naruto was now hugging my leg in fear. "Akura-Ou! Take Naruto back home" I said in my commanding tone as he bowed his head and said yes my lord. Akura-Ou picked up Naruto as he gave me a look of untold fear and worry. I smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair don't "worry my little kit, I won't let those stupid council men try to tear us, apart I'll fight tooth and nail to keep you safe and my side. And I'll be damn if they try to take you away from me I've been away from my son to long, and I won't let that happen again." I said as I Looked at Naruto with a smile.

"Promise, you'll come home dad." Naruto said in a weak and worried tone. I smiled and kissed his forehead. "I promise my little Naru-kun" I said as I and Sarutobi left to the council meeting. Me and Sarutobi were in a bit of a hurry and were quite distressed over that little bit of news. I couldn't figure it out. Why on the Earth would the civilian council even care about whether or not I adopt Naruto we're family and I thought it was a law to give the child to any family member that is still alive? And what do they have against my kit? I mean what did he ever do to th- oooooooohhhhhh right my big brother Kurama attacking the village that night. I thought as I turned to Sarutobi and asked, "Does this have anything to do with the Nine-Tails attack?"

He nodded grimly, "Unfortunately, yes. The council and many in the village blame Naruto for the attack since he has the Nine-Tails "sealed" inside of him."

I was shocked, can humans be that stupid I thought as I remembered something big "Even though they know he's the son of the Fourth Hokage and my brother in law? "I asked as it felt weird calling the man who sealed up my older brother away in his own son I thought as I looked at Sarutobi. "Well-uh about that, Akuma-"Sarutobi said nervously.

I came to an abrupt stop and looked at him, "You did tell the villagers, right, Sarutobi?" I asked in a deadly tone as I looked at the old monkey.

He nervously rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Well-uh-uh-um *cough* uuhh about that Akuma. I may or may not have not only not told anyone but also made any mention of the Nine-Tailed Fox's attack sort of illegal."

There was a long pause. So long that the regular passersby stopped to see what the conversation was all about. One second…. Two…. Three second…- "OH MY GOD YER AN IDIOT, SARUTOBI!" Yelled as I punched him in face for that stupid mistake he had just made.

 ** _Council Chambers_**

The two respective councils were at each other's throats when me and a very bruised Sarutobi walked in. The Shinobi council was yelling at the civilian council for treating' Naruto so poorly or trying to take him away from his family. The civilian council was yelling' some half-baked excuse saying' Naruto was merely a monster that had fooled them. The Hokage's advisors were trying' to get people to shut up and a guy who had his eye covered looked over at us and spoke, "My, my Sarutobi. What happened?" At the mention of the Hokage everyone's head turned.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes, "Ask that again Danzo and I assure you it won't end pretty."

The man, Danzo, chuckled at this but remained silent. Sarutobi sat down at the end of the table and the meeting began. "Ahem, we're here today to discuss the adoption of Naruto Uzumaki," Sarutobi announced, "As is procedure the civilian council will begin. Homura." A fairly elderly man around Sarutobi's age stood up on the side of the table that held the civilian council.

"We of the civilian council do not believe it is wise for the *ahem* Jichuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox to be taken in by Akuma Uzumaki. Our reasoning is very sound in which we do not wish for someone to either train the beast to serve them and abide by their wishes allowing them to do who knows what to the Leaf-Village nor do we wish for someone to be seriously injured of worse if they anger it. So as you see we cannot allow the Fox be taken in by his living family member." I was getting even more pissed off by this point my killer intent was skyrocketing and I was barely able to keep it in check.

Sarutobi grimly nodded at this before turning his head to the other side of the table, "Shikaku, if you would, you may speak." A man with black hair tied into a spiky ponytail got up and nodded to Sarutobi, "Thank you, Lord Hokage. MOST of the Shinobi council, " he turned to Danzo glaring who just shrugged it off, "believes that it would be good for Naruto to stay with his family he already see Akuma Uzumaki as his father. He is just a boy who needs a parent like any other child out there in the world. There is no reason he shouldn't be allowed to be with his father or family. The civilian council is just trying to punish him for something that isn't even his fault. He didn't choose to become the Jichuriki for the Nine-Tails! And he sure as hell wasn't the one who attacked the village that night either!"

A member of the civilian council got up and slammed her hands on the table, "HOW DARE YOU! We are only concerned with the safety of the village just like you. Can you not see the dangers of him having a family!? It's too risky. It is your duty to the village to see that this will only cause more harm than good! You-"

The Leader of the Akimichi clan, Choza, forcefully stood up knocking his chair to the ground and started yelling', "Bull! You're all just single-minded fools discriminating against an innocent boy! You make me sick."

A male civilian council member got up and started to yell in rejection. This argument went on for a little bit before I had enough of this bullcrap. As I let out my full force of my killer intent making everyone fall to their knees and the room started to crack under the pressure of my killer intent All of it. The moment everyone in the room felt it they were all on the floor and couldn't breathe. Not even Sarutobi could breathe. I was focusing a large chunk of my killer intent on the civilian council who were all suffocating and in immense pain As I said in my demonic tone. "HOW DARE YOU PEOPLE YOU, MONSTERS YOU THOUGHT YOU CAN TAKE WHAT'S MINE! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR CONCERNED FOR YOUR VILLAGE AND ITS SAFETY. I SWEAR EVEN IF THIS VILLAGE OR, THE WORLD ENDS TODAY EVEN IF MY LAST DROP OF BLOOD BOILS AWAY. YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY SON, I'LL TAKE YOU AND EVERYONE IN THIS VILLAGE DOWN WITH ME." Everyone looked at me in shock and fear as I looked at Sarutobi who nodded his head in my direction and went, "Go on Akuma . The floor is yours." I nodded my head as I calmed down a bit, "Thank you, Sarutobi." I straightened up my back and began talking, "Okay there seems to be some concerns here so I'll help clear everything up. First you council members are wrong on several accounts. First, Naruto is anything but dangerous to the village. I am pleased to say that his seal is stronger than ever and won't break just because he throw a temper tantrum.

A civilian council member spoke up, "You don't know that. How on Earth would you know if the seal is working or not! You didn't put it there!"

Another member got up thinking that they were on the winning side of this argument, "Correct! Also, it is very arrogant and disrespectful to believe that you are perfectly capable of defeating the Nine-Tails in battle! Do you know how many very skilled Shinobe have fallen before that creature! You disrespecting their memory by making such claims!" Another member got up, then another, and eventually the entire civilian council was yelling at me with such stupid claims. I was at my breaking point as I pulled out Ragnarok and released it, "Bloody shot, Ragnarok." The blade extended and I pointed it a breath away from the first council member that had spoken to me my blade at his neck. I had calmed down my killer intent and everyone's attention was either on me or the man who would end up with a puckered neck if he tried to breathe. I on the other hand had a smile on my face and calmly spoke, "Actually, I DO know the seal is fine because my clan and I invented it and applied it to the Fox along with the Fourth and his wife who happened to be my little sister. Unfortunately, the seal ended up consuming all of their chakra and I've lived with that burden since."

All of the civilian council just squeaked and nodded. Though one was still arrogant enough to speak up, "But you still aren't strong enough to face the beast when it does get loose and turn on you."

Suddenly we heard a voice from the doorway, "Actually I have seen him in battle and I do believe he is perfectly capable of dealing with the Nine-Tails." We all turned to see who had spoken and lough and behold it was none other than Fugaku Uchiha. The asshole that has a thing for me, I thought as a chill ran down my spine at that thought. Now I know how big brother Kurama felt when Madara looked at him. Sarutobi was the first to say something', "Well well, I didn't expect to see you here after your little *ahem* "spar" with Akuma, Fugaku."

"Well Lord Hokage after my mind was… cleared I decided I should make my way to the meeting which no one cared to inform me of," Fugaku said sending a menacing glare towards Danzo.

Sarutobi nodded and spoke, "And besides it wouldn't look good if konoha's council rejected an adoption it had already approved."

The council woman Koharu Utatane was the one who asked the particular question on everyone's minds, "Wait- what?"

Sarutobi decided to explain in more detail and smirked a little evilly, "Well, this adoption report was among all of the other adoption requests after the Nine-Tails attack. I believe it was one of the last filed so it was on the bottom of the stack."

The entire council's eyes grew wide at this little revelation and realized what he did. They were probably so tired after all the other paper work and just approved it absent mindedly not realizing what it was asking'. So in other words they already said yes 7 Years ago. Clever Sarutobi, clever indeed. I smirked knowing that they won't be able to take my kit from me anytime soon. Needless to say at this point the entire Shinobi clan heads (Fugaku and the leader of the Hyuuga as well) were all laughing' (minus Danzo who just sat there). Shikaku and Choza even fell on the floor! Meanwhile, the entire civilian council were banging' their heads on the table or something' of that sort and I smiled triumphantly and leaving'. I have a Kit who is worried sick, no doubt about this whole mess.

As I was walking' through the hallway very happy with myself someone spoke behind me, "That was very impressive Uzumaki -san. Tell me, was that ability with your blade a Kekkei Genkai, or something else?" I turned around and saw the owner of the voice was none other than Danzo.

I frowned, as I felt something dark about this man. "What's it to you?" I said darkly

Danzo smiled and bowed respectfully, "My name is Danzo Shimura. I am one of the Hokage's personal advisors and am also leader of the ANBU division ROOT-" I cut him off right there, "Let me stop you right there Danzo. No, I do not wish to join your Ninja Squad for the Certifiably Insane, good sir. Also, you cannot scare me with the two Ninja with the explosives above us, the ones hiding' in the suits of armor nor the ones in the hidden chamber beneath our feet .No, your men aren't horrible at hiding' I'm just too good at finding' have a nice day." I said as I nodded my head and went along my merrily way very pleased with myself. The last thing I heard as I left the building' was, "Stop smirking, Sarutobi." I smiled when I heard that.

 ** _Back at the Uzumaki manor_**

When I got back I notice that Akura-Ou was out meaning he went to go see the others that have been serving under me, for many of years, that when I saw Naruto had a lot of supplies for something' neatly spread across the floor of the living room of the manor and was thinking' out loud, "No, that wouldn't be good for this one. If I'm gonna pull this off I'm gonna need something' more heavy duty. AHA!" He held up a spray can, "Yes, if I mix this with sticky string and hair spray then I'll have enough to at least cover all the doors on my floor. Hahahaha! I'll show those instructors who's boss. BELIEVE IT!" He got up to do a little dance or something' but quickly stopped as he had just saw me standing there. He quickly held the can behind him and nervously asked, "OH, um hi Dad what's going' on? How did the meeting' go?" "They're not going to send you away again?" Naruto asked a bit scared. I just crossed my arms and gave him a stern expression. Then I walked towards him slowly, slowly, ever so very slowly, as I approached the sweat on Naruto was coming off him and it looked like he was just in the rain. I kept walking' until I was just in front of him and was staring down at him. "Naruto, would you kindly show me what is behind your back, hmm?" Naruto slouched and showed me the can. It was apparently a chakra infused can of quick dry cement.

I smirked in my head my kit is definitely taking after the foxes pranking side of life. I thought as I shook my head, "Naruto I am very disappointed in you. Everyone knows Koshitsu brand is the best for this kind of mixture." I let out a deep sigh and looked at him disappointedly.

I mean SERIOUSLY who taught you how to prank? "Akura-Ou? Because last time I checked he's a stick in the mud always no fun." Looks like I'm going to need to be in charge of your pranking' from now on.

Naruto just stared at me blankly, "Wait-huh? You're not mad or anything? At all?"

I sighed, "I'll have to get the Koshitsu tomorrow. Well, pack this up and get to bed Naruto. Oh, by the way you are not sealing' ' the Academy's doors with that mixture. We're sealing' the entire civilian council's front, back, and side doors, and any windows they have on the ground floor. I'll go get their addresses now but I want you in bed by the time I get back." Naruto nodded and started cleaning' up as I headed out. Time to get these assholes back, I thought as I walked out of the manor to get the addresses.

 ** _Nara residents 3rd Person_**

Shikaku got home tired and angry at the civilian council. He never liked them. all of them. All that at least most of them said was for "The good of Konoha" was nothing more than bull. As he got home his wife who was washing dishes greeted him. "So what stupid things did the council do this time?" She asked not looking up from the dishes.

He sat down and put his hands on his face, "Well many things. And all of them were a drag."

"I couldn't agree more, "a new voice said coming from the direction….of…the….window. Shikaku and his wife turned to see none other than Akuma Uzumaki.

"SWEET MERCIFUL KAMI!" Shikaku cried as he fell over and hit the floor. "W-What the hell Akuma!"

Akumajust smiled and acted as if nothing had happened, "Glad to see you again so soon too Shikaku. In fact I need your help with something."

Shikaku just rubbed his head and looked up, "And what would that be, Akuma?"

Akuma smiled darkly (it kinda got on Shikaku's nerves) and answered him, "I need the addresses for all of the civilian council members. You see in a couple days me and my kit Naruto are going to prank them. Hard." Akuma said with that same dark smile on his face. Shikaku just replied with an "alright sure" and Akuma left telling him the location to leave the info. He just smiled. Shikaku didn't know what they had planned but whatever it was he was going to enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 6

Akuma POV

"Done," I sighed in relief and admired my handy work. I was finally finished with all of the house chores normally I would let Akura-Ou do all the house chores but today Akura-Ou had to errands to run and let me tell you that Naruto's room always takes forever to clean. I wouldn't be surprised if he told me that a pack of wild animals destroyed his room. I have no ideas in how Akura-Ou can clean that little kits room soo fast. I walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down. It's been 2 years since Naruto started the Academy.

The kids there seem to have accepted him more or less, but other than that, he has a great school life. That all I ever wanted for him. Whenever Naruto would get home, he asks me to tutor him in certain jutsu that he has trouble in, especially the clone jutsu. I already knew the answer to that problem. I thought as the smell of blood hit my nose. I quickly got and ran out of the manor and ran toward the smell.

I came to a stop and my eyes widen when I saw a person that was injured. I ran closer to see if he's ok but only to stop. When I saw who this person was….. It was kakuzu a S-rank missing-nin from Takigakure. Sighing at this outcome I walked over to the man and picking him up, and tossing him over my shoulders as I started running back to the uzumaki Manor.

 ** _Time skip_**

After a while I finished healing kakuzu while looking at the clock as I saw that it was almost time to go pick up Naruto from the Academy. I heard the sound of someone groaning. I look back to see that kakuzu was waking up. "Well good morning" I said as I looked at Kakuzu as he opened his eyes. "Where….where am I..?" Kakuzu asked as he looked around the room. your in my home in the hidden leaf village." "What"! Kakuzu yelled.

"Oh calm down I'm not turning you in." I said as I heard "Master Akuma I'm back" Akura-Ou said. Welcome back Akura-Ou I need you to look after our guest here I said as I just got up and stretched out my arms and let out a heavy sigh. Then, I dusted myself off and went to my room to get ready.

I changed into a regular pale blue kimono with a white dragon decoration along the bottom. I put on a pair of saddles. Then, left the as I walked to the Academy.

When I got there, I noticed how all the students were already let out. I walked around a bit to try to find Naruto. After a while, I finally spotted him talking to a small group of boys. They all were laughing and playing around. Even Naruto seemed to be having a lot of fun with them.

I decide to leave Naruto with his friends a little longer and go look for Mikoto instead. However, she was as nowhere to be seen. 'This is the first time she's not here before me. How odd? I know she wouldn't have left with Sasuke without at least having a short talk with me. Maybe Sasuke is sick and she didn't need to come. Yeah, that must be it, but why do I have feel deep down something is every wrong here' I convinced myself as I went back to pick up Naruto.

"Naruto, it's time to go home," I smiled as I walked up to him. "Are these your friends?" I asked as I looked at the small group.

"You bet! See you guys tomorrow," Naruto grinned as he ran up to me and hugged me in way he wants me to pick him up, I smiled and picked him as I began to walk home. As I smiled and looked at Naruto and asked "so what are your friends' names?" Naruto smiled and said "they are Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba," A Nara, an Nakamichi, and an inuzuka three of the clans in this village I thought as I looked at Naruto "I hope they aren't a bad influence on you Naruto, or else I'm going to have to 'talk' to them," I smiled as a vain popped out of my forehead. just think of my kit getting in with the bad crowd, Just makes my skin crawl.

"Don't worry about it, dad. They're awesome guys, believe it!" Naruto assured me.

"If you say so, but I'm not putting my guard down, you know,it's a father's duty to look out for his son." I said with a smiled with a small chuckle. "By the way, was Sasuke at the Academy today?" I asked. Naruto shook his head, "I didn't see him at all, and all his fan girls kept on ranting about how worried they are. I bet he just wants to show off again, that jerk. Hey, Dad! Can you train me again today? I want to be stronger faster!"

"Alright, but don't expect me to go easy on you," I chuckled.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered as he fist pumped. "Oh before I forget Naruto we have a guest at home so be on your best behavior." I said as I looked at my son. Naruto smiled and said Yes Dad I'll behave".

 ** _Time skip_**

I was running on the roof tops as I was going to check on sasuke. That's until I noticed something in the distance. It was the entrance to the Uchiha compound. It was blocked off by yellow tape. My eyes widened in realization of what the tape said.

'Keep Out' I dashed towards the Uchiha compound. I skillfully jumped over the fence of the entrance. As I ran through the street I noticed how empty it was, and how there were so many white outlines of bodies. I feared for the worst as I got closer to Sasuke's house.

I came to an abrupt stop as I arrived at the door step of his house. Then, I started to hear small whimpers coming from one of the rooms. I quickly sprinted to the source of the noise and slid open the door to find Sasuke crying his eyes out in front of two distinct white outlines. Without thinking I knelt down beside him and held him close.

"Sasuke, thank goodness you're alright," I sighed in relief. I tightened my grip on him as though if I let him go, he would be another outline on the floor.

"They're dead Akuma. They're all gone," Sasuke whimpered as he wrapped his tiny arms around my neck. "Shh it ok Sasuke I'm here, I'm here." I said as I Held on to Sasuke. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you. I could have done something," I apologize.

"It wasn't your fault. It was Itachi. He killed them. Even our parents," Sasuke hiccuped. I growled at this piece of information. Something wasn't right in this Village. I can tell, dont worry Sasuke I'll keep you and naruto safe. I promise I said to myself as I looked down at Sasuke. " Sasuke. If you'd like, you can always stay with me. I am in fact your godfather," I consoled him as I picked him up into my arms. He didn't argue as I carried him all the way to home. He quickly fell asleep in my arms on the way there. 'He must be completely exhausted,' I thought as I entered the manor.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Once Akuma enter the manner Akuma noticed that Naruto, kakuzu, and Akura-Ou, staring at him or looking at him confused in why he was carrying a sleeping Sasuke in his arms. Motioning his finger to his lip signaling them to keep quiet not wanting to wake up to sleeping child in his arms. Akuma walked upstairs to his room opening his door and quietly walked over to his bed and gently lay down the sleeping child. Letting out a sigh, Akuma doesn't want Sasuke to take the route of Revenge or being a tool for this Village. He knew something wasn't right, he knew it from the moment he stepped foot into the Uchiha clan compound.

Something wasn't right. He could just tell and he won't let Sasuke be a tool to whoever is pulling the strings here. Taking a deep breath Akuma began the technique that his brother taught him. This technique allows the user to erase and place false memories into a child most likely he's a racing the entire event of the Uchiha Massacre from Sasuke's mine implanting false memories into him. After using the technique nodding in satisfaction. Akuma smiled and gently stroked some hair off Sasuke's sleeping face as he got off the bed, and headed towards the door gently closing it. Behind him as he walked downstairs seeing a very curious Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he ran up to me and hugged his legs. "What's Sasuke doing here dad?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

"Naruto… You see, Sasuke needs to stay with us for a while-" "But why?" Naruto cut me off."It seems that Sasuke lost his home, so it's my responsibility as his godfather to take care of him from now on," Akuma explained.

"What happened?" he asked very curious. "Naruto his entire family was killed, so don't ask him about it when he wakes up. He'll be very upset if you do," Akuma whispered as he started to walk towards the guest room, which will soon be Sasuke's room. "Akura-Ou if you please get Sasuke's room ready." Akuma asked as Akura-Ou nodded as he did what he was told.

As for kakuzu he was dressed in his new uniform along the Kitsune mask that was hanging by a strap on his hip. Akuma guessed that he agreed to whatever Akura-Ou hand offer to him. "Now Naruto lets go train you can come along to Kakuzu," Akuma said with a smile.

"Alright!" Naruto grinned. As ran outside to the back yard.

 **~After Naruto Passed Out From Exhaustion~**

Akuma POV

I placed Naruto into his bed and covered him with his blankets. I gave him a small peck on his forehead before leaving him in his bed. "Akura-Ou, Kakuzu, we're going to see the Hokage." I said in deadly tone. Making the two understand as Kakuzu put on his Kitsune mask. And with we left towards the Hokage tower.


End file.
